


Twisted Wonderland Relationship Headcannons

by cherripeach_anactualidiot



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, Other, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherripeach_anactualidiot/pseuds/cherripeach_anactualidiot
Summary: Just a bunch of relationship headcannons for all of the boys of twst!
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Reader, Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Cater Diamond/Reader, Deuce Spade/Reader, Epel Felmier/Reader, Floyd Leech/Reader, Idia Shroud/Reader, Jack Howl/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader, Jamil Viper/Reader, Kalim Al-Asim/Reader, Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Lilia Vanrouge/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Riddle Rosehearts/Reader, Rook Hunt/Reader, Ruggie Bucchi/Reader, Sebek Zigvolt/Reader, Silver (Twisted-Wonderland)/Reader, Trey Clover/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 253





	1. Riddle Rosehearts

☆ Now, this porcupine is a tough cookie. To get into a relationship with him, you would have to be from one of two cases either you are like Trey in which you have known each other for years and are really close or you happen to be someone like the MC who completely changes his world for him and makes him see a different perspective. 

☆In a relationship, the baby is absolutely wrapped around your finger if you give him just the tiniest bit of physical affection: hugs, kisses, hand holding, anything. Everything just makes him fall more in love with you and become more attached. However, the baby will also get very fussy if this physical affection is not kept in private or at least only seen by his close friends. Do not be stopped by this or anything that comes out of his mouth because truthfully he adores your attention. Also try to keep the physical affections with others to a minimum because no one wants a magic-sealing collar nor do they want a tiny chihuahua coming after them.

☆Dates include the obvious teatime at four o’clock and taking care of his hedgehogs. Riddle definitely appreciates your attendance and efforts with any of his interests as he will try to do the same with yours. On dates he will try to act as cool as possible but even he needs to be led by the hand sometimes. 

☆While fights might moderately happen especially over something neither of you will give up, he has learned to keep his calm toward those he cares for in order not to lose them. Please do not get mad at the child for some habit that he has; if you want to confront any issue with him the best way to do it is to talk about it rationally and try your best to not get overly upset with him. Yelling is a big no-no; please do not yell at this small child because either he will start yelling or he will start crying because the most important person in his life is yelling at him basically telling him that he is a terrible person. 

☆Please do not leave this baby. Riddle has huge abandonment issues, so please just give him the attention that he wants, and everything will be fine.

☆If you are not doing well at any class and are either in his grade or the grade below (or even the grades above), please allow him to help you. This baby craves being of use to you, so if he helps you and you do well, he will feel absolutely blessed. He just wants you to depend on him as much as possible even if it is through school work or something small.

☆In conclusion, please allow this baby to help you, and please give him physical affection.


	2. Leona Kingscholar

☆For a true, long-lasting relationship with Leona, you have to desire to become a close friend with him before even starting to date. He has the tallest and strongest walls around his heart that allow him to shield everyone from all of his feelings and emotions other than his anger. Please get to know this one truly with a brave heart and a kind soul and a determined mindset. Once one of you realizes your feelings for each other and starts your advances, the other will as well and everything is a slippery slope after. However, do not get swayed by his cockiness and reserved personality because it will surely be worth everything in the end. 

☆At the beginning of the relationship, there will be many ups and downs on both parts; the man has no problem not communicating and not even putting an effort into anything, but if you are not swayed by this and keep coming back to him, he will crack. Allow him the time to process the fact that he finally can call you his and that he has to put an effort into your relationship, and he will be the best man he can be.

☆After the beginning of your relationship, this kitty will become all the more touchy because of his dependence on you and your affection. Once his walls are cracked, he expects the daily cuddle and hug and kiss you give him. If possible he will never let you out of his arms, but with Ruggie keeping track of him it is very unlikely to happen. 

☆Most dates are in his room because he dislikes putting too much of an effort into something that he will not appreciate in the end. There will be the odd date in the gardens while Leona naps and you do whatever you came there for until he drags you to nap with him. 

☆You can tell him no when he drags you to cuddle, but please be careful with how you say it. If you want to distance yourself from him or he believes you are trying to, he will give you space; however, this space is because he believes you do not love you. He loves you, please, give him the attention he needs; he just wants to cuddle and love you. He does not want to make you upset, and this scaredy cat will do anything to make sure you stay with him. 

☆Fights are fun. Yelling is common even with small quarrels, and for the large fights it might become slightly physical depending on if you give up or if you keep heating the fight up. Please do not be deterred and continue to love this cat because even if he becomes defensive and is mad at you for a while, he still loves you. He may give you the silent treatment for several days, but just like cats he will continue to want your attention and will not stray too far from your side. He might even mess up a couple of your things to get your attention on him.

☆Please keep your attention on him as much as possible. He is a huge baby and wants your eyes and affections for just himself. Besides, nothing good comes from when he sees you giving others your attention, unless that was your aim. If you are paying more attention to someone else in public, he will wrap his arm and maybe his tail around you just saying that he wants your attention very subtly.

☆A softy, no matter what he says. He just wants to be with you and enjoy his time with you.

☆Enjoy this big cat because, honestly, he will do whatever you want to keep his relationship with you.


	3. Azul Ashengrotto

☆You probably met Azul a little bit before his overblot or after it because otherwise you were probably involved or witnessed his bullying, and we do not condone bullying in this household. Azul would not have realized how important you are to him before his overblot because all he cared about was his contracts and proving those who bullied him wrong. After his blot and calming down and realizing his wrong ways, he will become more cognizant of what he cared about and would probably understand what you mean to him. At the beginning of the relationship, he would most likely not care about his needs of telling you his emotions or getting your affection since he is afraid of you leaving.

☆Take care of the boy and give him your affections. He will try to distract you at first, especially in public, but if you are determined enough he will give in to you and let you hug and cuddle him. Just because he seems uncomfortable, does not mean that he is. The blush on his face is only there because he has never done anything like this with anyone before. 

☆After he is used to your affections, he becomes dependent on them. If he does not get exactly four of your bear hugs a day at eight in the morning, thirty minutes past noon, four in the afternoon, and exactly eight twelve, he will not survive the day. He craves your affection in private and will beg on his knees if he cannot have it. Even though he will not do this in public, this is not to say that your relationship is fake but that he just finds more comfort in private where he does not have to hide his problems or his desires from you. 

☆Dates will either be completely mapped out or sporadic; dates could range from beach trips and going to a theme park to regular drinks at the lounge and study dates. Azul wants your relationship and outlook on him to be the best any person could ask out of their partner; he wants to spoil you so that you continue to love him and depend on him. Help plan the dates and maybe even pay for some of it if he keeps on insisting that he has everything and that he just wants to spoil you. Spoil him, he wants it too. 

☆Good luck stopping him from crying when he sees you giving others your attention for a long time. He understands that he does not take up all of your time, but he is so anxious that you will leave him for someone else. Talk to him about it, promise him that you will not leave him. He is just worried; do not judge him for being worried that you will leave him. Also very greedy for your affections. 

☆Very few big fights will happen with Azul, this sweetheart will only be able to give you the silent treatment for a couple of days before he needs your attention again so any major fight usually is dismissed. Azul would break out crying if you start yelling at him, so please don’t. Also he does not like yelling at you either because you are too important for him to get incredibly angry at for something that might not matter in a couple of months. He also understands the pressure and disarray that one’s emotions get when getting yelled at by someone they love. 

☆He is obviously very insecure, so please tread lightly on his insecurities as he would do the same with you. Help him understand his worth because otherwise he tries to find out through being the “perfect” boyfriend of yours. 

☆Please treat this boy gently. Handle with care. He does not want to offend you in any way but he always wants your attention. Communication and determination is key with this one.


	4. Kalim Al-Asim

☆Getting into a relationship with him is hard but not because of him or anything but because of the approval needed from Jamil and his other servants and family. Most of them, especially Jamil at least before the overblot, are going to assume the worst out of your relationship which means they believe that you are out to kill Kalim or only friends with him for the money and power. Be patient with them because if you throw a fit or aggressively tell them that you are not their doubts on you will just double. 

☆Your relationship most likely started after you two meet either at school or at one of his parties that he just loves to throw. He was probably attracted to you either because you were the life of the event or party or because you were the exact opposite of him and were very quiet and did not want to be bothered with anything. Of course, after he struts himself into your life and becomes friends with you, he would fall for you. However, this baby would not realize it at first because he just believes that he loves you as a friend. Someone, Jamil, would have to point out his feelings so that he can actually flirt with you and try to get your attention on him. 

☆Getting asked out by Kalim would probably be only one of the most exhilarating things that has ever happened to you because of the effort that he puts into it. Expect at least five elephants and ten peacocks as well as many gold items and maybe even a choir. 

☆Being in a relationship with this baby is very time consuming; he really just wants to be with you all of the time. He loves hugs and kisses, and he will absolutely beg for them if he has to. He puts all of his effort into making sure your relationship works and making sure you know that he loves you. Please if you feel uncomfortable with any of his advances just tell him. While he may pout, he really just wants you to be happy, so if you do not like him spending money on you, tell him. 

☆Dates are usually magic carpet rides where he sneaks away from Jamil and his parties where he can show off how much of an amazing couple you two are. He loves having you at his parties because it shows that you are putting effort into what he enjoys. He also loves to dance with you at his parties, so please let him. Sometimes he wants to have dates where you two just stay in, and he may even suggest cooking for you, but please do not let this baby cook because I am sure you do not need to be yelled at by any of the dorm members.

☆He is fine with you giving others attention sometimes but don’t do it too often or else he’ll pout and try to win you over with food and money. He might come up to whoever you are with and wrap you in a hug but other than that he is not too aggressive when you are not giving him too much attention. He might expect you two to go on a date later depending on how much time you spent with your friend. 

☆Fights rarely happen and when they do he is trying to calm you down from yelling and leaving him. He will try to avoid fights at all costs because of how much he cares about you, and he will try to bribe you into coming back to him. 

☆In conclusion, this baby needs your attention and will do whatever he needs to to get it.


	5. Vil Schoenheit

☆Good luck getting into a relationship with this one. Knowing him, he most likely does not take relationships seriously even after you two started to date because he believes that he is better than everyone else. However, if you work toward getting to know him as a person and not considering him an object especially for any selfish needs or wants you have, his demeanor will completely change. 

☆After the first stage of the relationship, Vil will not want to leave your side since he has rarely had someone ever care about him as more than a beautiful face. He will, of course, care about what you look like, but because he adores you, he will try his best to enhance your looks not change them. You are already naturally beautiful to him so why even try to change something that is already perfect. 

☆He does not mind physical affection with you while in public but just be careful to not mess up either of yours makeup or outfits. He does, however, love holding hands and wrapping his arm around you because for one it does not mess up his makeup or outfit, at least too much, and two because he loves to show people what an amazing and beautiful couple you two are.

☆In private, however, he will likely not let you stray too far from his arms. Since he wants to look sophisticated in public and not ruin his makeup, having you in his arms at home seems like the best choice. Don’t get me wrong, he still thinks your affections in public is amazing, but he prefers being in an environment where he can give you back more affection than what you give him. 

☆Dates outside of your house or the dorm will include shopping, obviously, dinners, and to the movies. He adores watching different movies with you to hear your opinion on different parts and on the actors and actresses; he really just enjoys hearing your voice and spending time with you. He also loves you watching movies he is in so that you can see how amazing and talented he is at acting. Shopping, however, will be a much more strenuous task where he might scold you depending on what products you buy. Be patient with him, he really just wants you to look your best and to be the healthiest you can be. And you being healthy is why he loves to practice yoga with you even if you can’t keep up with him. He will try to look into your hobbies and attend them with you, but if they ruin his appearance at least make sure that he is just with you.

☆Fights are gonna be nasty for the exact reason that they are about something that he is passionate about whether it be him always putting makeup on you or him wanting you to eat healthy. Usually, you will get the feeling that he doesn't love you for who you are, but if you two sit the argument out and talk about it, then you will see how much he actually cares for you. If the argument is about anything else, good luck changing his opinion or not getting the silent treatment from him for a while, but he really can’t stay away from you for too long.

☆If he sees you giving someone too much attention, he will act civil at first because he knows that not all of your time revolves around him as terrible as that is. However, give someone too much affection and you might not get the reaction that you want: he is not afraid to drag you away from your conversation into his arms. Good luck.

☆All in all the queen adores you and wants to sit next to you on your thrones, so just please make sure your eyes are only on him.


	6. Idia Shroud

☆Idia is another one that you have to become friends with first before pursuing a relationship with him mainly because most of the people that he meets and knows are his friends online. Whether you are an online friend or maybe even a friend of Ortho, you still have to become his friend first in order to make him realize how much you mean to him, and, honestly, the one who realizes Idia’s feelings isn’t Idia but Ortho. Idia might feel a giddy feeling whenever you two talk, but he will never connect that feeling to the love he feels for you. Also, good luck with his confession because the majority of the confession will either be online or by Ortho.

☆After the confession, Idia is still gonna be an awkward mess especially in person with you. Since he finally has someone who he loves and who loves him back, he’s gonna have butterflies in his stomach basically 24/7. This, however, does not mean that he doesn’t show his love to you; it just means that his affections feel kinda forced which with time will go away. Just give him time to adjust to everything and soon you are basically gonna have a puppy that’s never gonna leave your side.

☆He loves to cuddle with you when you two are playing video games or watching something, and he especially loves to hold your hand because of how real the entire situation feels. He finally does not have to imagine having someone who loves him for who he is and who enjoys spending time with him. 

☆Dates will rarely be outside the comfort or either of your rooms because he does not feel like being in attendance of anyone besides you and maybe Ortho. If there is, however, a video game competition or maybe even a convention, you two will be there most likely. If there is somewhere you want to go with him, he will try his best to go with you and have a nice time just don’t expect him to talk to anyone besides you. He will not stray from your side. 

☆Fights will not happen because most times he will push whatever he wants aside for you simply because he does not want to fight with you over something very small. If the fight is something else entirely and something that he will not give up, the process may be a little different but he still will not want to place whatever he wants higher than you on his importance scale. 

☆Please keep your eyes on this puppy at all times because he is a very attention-starved one who just needs you by his side at all times. He will pout at you and maybe even grab onto you but if you two are in a very public place he will just stare at you until you realize that he is in which he will turn red and focus on something else. Once you two are out of the public, however, do not expect to walk away from him, for he will not let you, simply, pulling you back into his arms.

☆ This puppy just wants to love you in private where he can enjoy your presence.


	7. Malleus Draconia

☆You would likely either have to be MC where you are not terrified of him or someone from Twisted Wonderland who has no clue about him and how strong he is in order to start a relationship with him. He really just needs friends so that would be the first step of your relationship before anything else, and once he realizes that you mean more than any other person he will start to subtly protect you and stay by your side longer than normal. After a while of your friendship, Mal will confess to you even if it doesn’t seem like a confession in your point of view; the confession may be “you are the most important human that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting,” or something along those lines. If you look confused at him, do not worry, he will explain his feelings in more detail if you so desire.

☆Once you two have entered a relationship, not much will change, you two will still hang out and Mal will still protect you even though now it’s a little more extreme than before. Mal might be a lot more physically affectionate with you because he can now openly display his affections and love but other than that not much has changed. If you did not know his name or what he was before the confession, now would probably be the time where he tells you about himself and tells you not to fear him simply because you are so incredibly important to him now. 

☆This dragon loves to hug and cuddle you because of how small and fragile you are in his arms even if you are the same size as him or stronger than him. Since you are a human who will die one day, Malleus takes great advantage of your warmth basically everyday you two are together. He does not want to forget how you feel next to him ever. He is basically a huge puppy around you even when others are present because he does not care what others think of you two. He loves to receive any affections from you as well because he is not used to others affections being directed toward him.

☆Dates are mostly night adventures or walks you two go on to view different houses and the gargoyles on those houses. He really just wants to spend as much of his time with you so that he has many memories to remember you later. He also enjoys just spending time with you since he knows that others fear him or treat him differently and not like a normal person like you do. He will try any activity of yours as long as it’s just you two; he really does not want to share your time with anyone else. 

☆This puppy does not fight you, and if you ever try to start one he will most likely try to calm it down or apologize for whatever you are claiming that he did. He finds no point in arguing or even breaking up over so inconsequential when you are the most important person he has ever met. He would rather you ignore him for a couple of days than you saying that you hate him and never smiling at him ever again. 

☆Please be cognizant of how he feels because he will try to put your feelings and emotions over his when both are very important. Also make sure to remind him that you are a human who needs to eat and sleep because he will forget and make you stay up several nights hanging out with him. 

☆He does not want your eyes to even wander to anyone else; since he is not loved by anyone else, unless you consider Lilia’s affection and love, he only wants you to give him that love. If he sees you hugging or being affectionate with anyone else there may be a giant fae towering behind you to either scare that person away or to show them that you two are dating.

☆Therefore, your dragon fae boyfriend loves you more than anything and wants you to always be safe and in his arms.


	8. Trey Clover

☆Since Trey is a rather sociable person, you were probably drawn to his personality and became friends before either of you considered dating each other. Trey could have met you at any point in his life since he is much more of a welcoming and accepting person than many of the other students; however, this does not mean that he would open up to anyone without them even trying to get to know him. You have to put an effort into getting closer as a friend, and if you want to go even further with him, then you have to consider his feelings and take your time. He will probably realize that he likes you first, but it’s more of a fifty-fifty shot of who realizes first with him. His confession will be something short and sweet, and maybe he’ll bake you your favorite cake or dessert. 

☆At the beginning of the relationship, Trey will put all of his attention onto your wants whether it is him spoiling you and giving you whatever you want and treating you like a princess or never talking or receiving affection in the relationship. Just remember that communication is important, and Trey needs to be told that he can’t ignore the problems in your relationship and you to make you feel comfortable. You also need to voice how the relationship is going to work in order to get onto the same page and make the relationship flow.

☆Once a common sense of communication is set up,Trey will voice all of his needs and desires such as his need for physical affection and words of affirmation from you. Trey loves to have your hand in his in public just because it gives him a sense of safety that you, the most important person in his life, are right by his side encouraging him through everything that he does. He loves cheek kisses from you just like he loves giving forehead kisses to you and seeing your reaction to them. He enjoys cuddling with you anytime, but he does not need the daily one unlike he needs your everyday-cheek-kiss.

☆Dates are usually small cute ones sometimes at home and sometimes in the city. When at home the dates consist of little movie marathons and cuddle sessions while also baking dinner and desserts. He loves to bake with you no matter if you know how to or don’t; he just enjoys basking in your presence while baking. Outside of your cuddling and movie nights, he loves to just go anywhere with you. It could be just window shopping or it could be to a cute little bakery or maybe even a place like laser tag if those even exist; it really does not matter to him. He just adores seeing you find comfort in all of the little outings. He would rather you be comfortable than bring you any place too expensive or too crowded.

☆He just really loves protecting you and making sure that you feel well at all points and times. If you ever feel insecure or feel sad please go tell him, he literally is there for you to vent out all of your frustrations too. Good luck getting him off of people who upset you or insult you; he is not going down without a fight. He just wants to protect you and make you feel loved in this world.

☆Fights will usually happen when he has ignored something wrong in your relationship which can span from just general miscommunication to maybe a problem with your insecurities. That means that fights only occur when something absolutely horrendous takes place in the middle of your relationship. Otherwise, fights won’t happen simply because you two have developed your communication skills as you go along with your relationship. 

☆Trey will not care if you give others more attention from him because he knows that you will always come running back to his arms. This, however, does not mean that giving him reassurance will hurt; maybe if you give him a kiss or call him a pet name in front of someone who is showing signs of affection toward you he may be especially smitten and happy that day.

☆In conclusion, this honey will take care of anything you need but just remember to take care of him.


	9. Ruggie Bucchi

☆This sweetheart is another rather sociable person; however, he is going to like you more if you are someone who helps him get through tough times or through problems that need to be faced together, especially at the beginning. Generally, Ruggie just wants someone who supports him, and you do just that, and your relationship starts because your friendship was based on mutual help and comfort. It really does not matter at what point and time in his life that you two meet because he personally will get close to you if you learn to understand him and want to help him. He will not notice that he has feelings for you until someone points it out simply because he perceives your relationship to be mutually beneficial and not something where he wants to give you everything. Btw, he does want to give you everything. His confession will be short and sweet and knowing him something that can be taken as a confession but also cannot. Good luck saying anything before he runs away. 

☆Once you two are in the relationship, nothing is gonna change except he might find more time in his schedule to help you out. He still wants the best for you, and now as your boyfriend he wants to make sure that you receive only his best. He will help you get whatever you want within reason, so please do not all of a sudden ask for the most expensive thing on the planet. He also loves to get you little items that he uses to appreciate all that you do to help him. The items can range from a bag of your favorite chips to maybe a cute bracelet that one of the kids made. He may not be able to afford much, but he still tries his best to give you some of the best things. 

☆He loves your physical affection. Please hug him and kiss him and treat him right. He really wants to bask in your glory and all of your kisses literally any time of day. He also loves to steal kisses at the weirdest and worst times; for example, one time he stole one while you were at NRC in the hallways while Professor Crewel was walking by. Good luck explaining to him why Ruggie not only did PDA in school but also tripped you and ran away. He loves public affection only if you react to it though; he loves to surprise you and others with his affections so please react to it. Also he loves cuddle times with you because he is simply existing with you in his arms or him in yours; it really doesn’t matter to him. 

☆Dates are mostly at home or chores that he or you have to complete whether it be getting a certain lion places or washing the clothes and cooking meals. Chores are ten times better with his partner in crime. He also really enjoys relaxing with you because it happens so rarely that the time has to be taken as a great gift that he wants to spend it with you; during which, you two run around the house embarrassing each other even while making a fool of yourself. He really just enjoys the little moments with you.

☆Pranks either with you or on you are his favorite because your reaction to either make his day. He loves for you to join in his mischief because of how you laugh at the person’s misery and because of how excited you are to prank people and join in with him. However, do tell him if his pranks are getting a little out of hand because he will listen to you. 

☆Fights won’t happen with him simply because he doesn’t want to fight you. If you want him to do something then he will with no problems. However, if he gets mad at you it is most likely going to be more of a scolding than a fight. He will only ever get mad at you if it is something concerning your safety or well-being. Don’t yell at this puppy ever; he only wants the best for you.

☆Try not to put your attention on anyone else. Since he has finally found someone who he wants to give everything to, he really doesn’t want you to give your everything to random people. If the little sweetheart sees you giving someone more attention than he gets, he will pout and even pull a couple pranks on said person, but he really won’t bring it up to you. He does, however, love it when you finally realize that he wants you attention because you just spend most of the day by his side. 

☆This prankster loves to have you by his side and will do anything he can for you; basically, you have him wrapped around your finger.


	10. Jade Leech

☆This sly baby probably meets you through his shady work with Azul. You were probably either a customer of the lounge or someone he was trying to make a deal with, and one way or another you interested him. You probably had a very different reaction to what he was or what was forced upon you in order to get him involved. However, his amusement and interest does not mean at first that he will help you. He will watch over and get closer to you the more you see him and come to the lounge; he just wants to know how you tick. Honestly, he will not become friends with you because he skips that stage to go to the crush stage. You will be the first one to realize that you like him because he always comes to talk to you and asks your opinion on all sorts of stuff that now you desire his presence and his curiosity. If he does realize and confess the situation, he will be very out of his environment and may even blush slightly if you look closely; his suave mask may break a little to show his true emotions with you.

☆The beginning of the relationship will be a little rough because he has never been in a relationship or really even thought about being in a relationship. He will try to appease you in the relationship by appearing as a gentleman when all he really wants to do is hug you and ask you all sorts of questions. Please communicate with him; he sucks at it the most out of the entire school because he wants to please you and show you how amazing he is which just strokes his ego. 

☆Give him time to adjust to your relationship; he needs to think about what he wants to do and how he needs to listen to you. Low-key he adores you, but you will never be able to tell. It will be very awkward because of how distant he is from you, but if you take your time and get to know him and enjoy his presence, everything will work out. 

☆He does not mind affection in public, but he adores your little kisses that you give to him wherever. He finds the action so sickeningly sweet that he just cannot refuse you; he can really feel your affection through those tiny little affections of yours. He also loves to cuddle you since he gets to feel your body which is so different from his normal body; he also uses that as an excuse to cuddle when he really just likes your body against him because of the heat you emit. He does love when you hug him from behind because it feels so different than how he normally holds you.

☆Dates usually revolve around his work at the lounge and the ocean. He enjoys you helping out at the lounge especially when you are helping him with anything; he really just wants you to work with him and stay by him no matter what. You two can be doing anything at the lounge: cooking, making drinks, scolding Floyd, and maybe even serving people. Even if it is work that is your date, he just adores spending time with you and even getting to know more about you by watching your habits and reactions to everything. Next, the ocean is his sanctuary and his home, so you two will go there from time to time to swim and enjoy yourselves and take a break if someone does not come along. He is very excited that he is able to bring you to his home and show you it since he finally grasps how important you are in his life. 

☆You two do not normally fight, so it has to be a big problem for either of you to get mad at it. After the beginning of the relationship, where you two struggled at communication, you have learned to tell each other if there is anything that you are uncomfortable with or do not like. No fights would ever occur from something small or petty between you two.

☆He finds that when he sees you with others giving them affections he gets very territorial and protective; the person could literally not even be close to a threat to him but he would still get worried because you mean so much to him. He really doesn’t care if you give your friends or someone he trusts affection because he knows they have no interest in taking you away from him; however, at the hint of something close to that he is by your side making sure they get the hint. 

☆This protective baby wants you to lean on him for support and always be by his side enjoying everything that happens in your lives.


	11. Jamil Viper

☆Good luck becoming Jamil’s friend before anything happens; he is an extremely reserved person and has many trust issues to back that up. You have to be incredibly determined in order to even talk casually with this one because of all of his walls and barriers that protect him. He will trust you much more once he finds out just who you are and why you want to become his friend. Your friendship is going to last for a couple of years before anything romantic or more than friendly starts up; he is not one for realizing his feelings unless you make them painfully obvious. Even so you two would be pinning after each other for a couple of months before either one of you makes a move in the right direction. The confession from him was not thought out at all. It was very rushed and unorganized contradicting his normal aura. 

☆The beginning of your relationship you two are almost a puppy love couple in which both of you blush at the sight of each other or whenever skinship happens. Since Jamil had to have faith in you before the relationship started, he is not afraid to go to you whenever he needs someone to talk to. You are his one outlet for anything that he feels is unfair or anything that he knows he must keep secret. Even if he seems uncomfortable with you at first, it is not because he lost his trust for you, he just becomes antsy once he finally grasps the fact that someone broke his walls and cares about his enough to continue a relationship with his in spite of the fact of how terrible of a person he perceives himself as. 

☆Once over the painfully uncomfortable phase of the beginning of the relationship, Jamil will adore your physical affection. As he does not receive a lot from people other than Kalim, he appreciates you trying your best to accommodate him. He loves to be held by you as much as possible even though his pride will never allow him to say such a fact. He also loves to hold your hand because he finds comfort in your presence. Meaning, that he also adores small touches you give him; the range is from lightly placing your hand on his back or shoulder whenever you two cannot hold hands or maybe even skimming your fingers against him when handing him an item. He loves the constant reassurance that your presence is always with him. 

☆Dates are mostly stay inside dates where you two just relax and cuddle all day. He hates having your dates interrupted though so good luck trying to calm him down after one of Kalim’s schemes. He will sit down for hours and do whatever you want as long as he is in your presence; he worships anything you say or do to him so please never stop with him. 

☆Fights are fun but normally do not happen. He does not like to fight you because he knows how most of your fights consist of him taking more care of himself and learning to say ‘no’ or even telling him that he should not be holding himself back. His understanding of your reasonings is why he does not like to fight: he cannot argue with something that he knows and believes is right. However, the slightest mention that you are not taking care of yourself will send this child into ‘mother mode’ and good luck escaping without a scolding. 

☆He loathes you giving others your attention; as someone who does not get much love he worships any kiss or wave you give him. Nevertheless, he still understands the problems with the mindset of wanting to keep you to himself. He will try his best to give you the space and time you need with others, but if someone is even slightly making you uncomfortable or nervous, a little snake will come up behind to lend a helping hand and maybe scare someone away.

☆Little viper is astounded that he finally is able to care for someone that he might get a little ahead of himself sometimes so just be sure to reel him back in.


	12. Rook Hunt

☆Rook is a very demanding person to get the attention of, and something has to blow him away about you to even get him to consider starting a friendship, if you would call it that, with him. You have to grab his attention with either a talent or just a personality trait of yours to start his little affections for you. Keep in mind that he does find adoration in either the beautiful or the strong. Once you astound him, he will be welcomed to find out about you, and your relationship after that will process very quickly: his worshiping will turn in to love for you. This loser also does a terrible job at hiding his puppy love because any moment that he can slip in a comment about you is taken. He also loves to see you look uncomfortable whenever he makes a comment to you: meaning he wants you to blush and stutter at him at any time. If you have not made the connection of his love or at least that he favors you before his confession, good luck because he is going all out for your confession and being as dramatic as possible. 

☆In the beginning of the relationship, Rook is not going to change except for being more open with his affections, but if he knows that you will be even somewhat uncomfortable with public affections, he will give you time to breathe and relax before anything. While he is in awe of you blushing, he also wants you to return his affections whenever possible. 

☆Rook shows his devotion to you through his physical affection, and therefore, he will treasure any of your affections that you give him. Any day of the week you will find yourself in his arms or attached to his hip. He wants you to find the exact same comfort in his physical affections that he finds in yours, so he will try his best to display his favorite affections every day. He is the biggest fan of big romantic gestures as well so expect him to be over the top with anything from giving a gift to just reciting a poem. He yearns for your acceptance and affections in return for everything that he does, so make sure to at least give him a little kiss here or there. If he is ever having a bad day, just hug him tightly and tell him how amazing he is and how stupendous he looks and brush through his hair and his charm and happiness will be upped to the max. He also loves when you wear his hat because of how warm he feels while watching you prance around in it. 

☆Dates are just like his affections: bold and extra, so expect something different for each occasion. He adores planning out your dates just to surprise you and so that he can get you to smile and compliment him in the end too. He really just wants to treat you right and worship you with everything that he has, and since he believes himself to be incredible at date planning, that is the way that he goes. He does, however, understand that he cannot keep all dates to be extravagant and planned to a t, so he will allow for some small homely dates in the comfort of your rooms where he just cuddles with you and takes care of all of your needs. He loves to do your nails if you give him the chance too.

☆Fights won't happen simply because he stops them before anything starts; he is a master observer, so if he notices any difference in your opinion of anything he will stop immediately. Of course, there may be times where you yell at him for being too observant and almost paying too much attention but he does it in good health because he wants to protect you and your relationship. 

☆This man does not need validation that you care for him nor does he care if you give others attention, well, at least not at meets the eye. While he does not get mad at the perpetrator, he will shower you in over exaggerated affection wherever you are around others. He, especially, loves to see the hope fall from someone's eyes after they were flirting with you once you start returning his affections. He will never ever tell you any of this because he likes to not be yelled at by you.

☆This drama queen will stop at nothing to get his affections returned even if it means greatly embarrassing you; he is almost like a child just waiting to be pulled away by his mother or in this case, you.


	13. Lilia Vanrouge

☆This being hates to be bored, so in order to grab his attention and affection you must first show him how unique and different you are. As someone who has lived for thousands of years give or take, he has been through many different relationships and met many different people, so in order for him to take notice of you, you must stand out. Once he finds that you are a rare individual he will begin to note all of your quirky personality traits and talents. He wants to find something that spices up his life, so finding someone who never bores him is a challenge but with you it seems almost easy. Once he realizes that his fascination for you stretches more than just a simple emotion he will start to court you in his own way. He tries his best to offer you all of the help he can give and reminds you to take care of yourself just as if a mother would remind her children. After a while of simply caring for you, he will confess even if the confession is very weird and not something anyone would expect, it still is his best version of a confession. 

☆The beginning of the relationship is very awkward because he needs to be told what you want and need out of him due to his version of human affections which is a misconception that he picked up off of after years of relationships. It is very outdated and needs to be updated by his present partner or in easier terms you. Your sense of communication in the relationship must be strong with how different of beings you two are.

☆While he may not find your physical affection to be a necessity to his daily life, he is quite addicted to it. One thing that he can never get enough of is you running your hand through his hair because of how his heart just bursts with warmth and adoration for you and everything that you do when you express your affections that way. He also loves to peck your head and kiss you while he is upside down in order to startle you due to the fact that your face looks ‘oh so adorable’ in his eyes. Make sure to surprise him with all of your different affections; he wants to see all you have to offer him as he will try to do the same with you. Nothing can beat random hugs, though.

☆Dates mostly occur during the night time since fae are night creatures: night strolls, picnics, and adventures. Anything that keeps this old man entertained works with him and anything that keeps you by his side. He enjoys taking breaks with you, as well, since he can only spend so much time with you. Of course, anything out of the ordinary also attracts him, so no date will ever be the same with this small fae. 

☆He wants to bask in your presence whenever possible so he may slip you out of important meetings and such in order to talk to you. He also loves to get in trouble with you, so any pranks you two can pull will happen. If you don’t approve of anything he does you better say it before he completes the prank because this old man doesn’t know when to stop. 

☆Fights are not considered fights because they are more well thought out arguments where neither of you yell at each other because Lilia knows that he does not have enough time with you to be yelling at you. The old fae is also aware that yelling will get one to do anything that the older wants, so if he wants you to take care of yourself, the method of coaxing will have more of an effect. 

☆Lilia does not really care who you put your attention on as long as it all comes back to him. He does not live to seek your validation, and he knows that humans are not creatures that give affection to one singular person, but they truly flourish with others. However, this does not mean that he likes you spending too much time with others, and he will pull you away to spend time with you because he absolutely adores you .

☆This bat wants to spend as much time as possible with you who means the most to him and loves when you dote on him.


	14. Ace Trappola

☆To start a relationship with this one, you have to be friends with him otherwise you will not like him: he does not know when to shut his mouth, and if you are not friends with him, he will tease you and you will have no clue why. You will get offended incredibly easily if you are not friends because you will not understand his personality and how teasing is how he generally shows affection and attraction. Once you are friends and understand why he acts the way he does, he will try and not make his affections for you obvious. His teasing might be a little more over the top than others, but as long as you cannot tell what he means then he will continue to do what he has to. He will be the one to confess once he manages to find the guts to do so, and his confession might be slightly on the meaner side because he is trying his best to give you all that he has but he just manages to slip up most of the time.

☆The beginning of the relationship will be hard because he does not want to reveal to you how soft he is which will make him tease you in order for you to not get suspicious, but it will work out in the end. Even if you two are in the middle of a serious conversation, he will dissuade you from bringing up such a topic such as how he feels about you and just how he is doing in general. Once he knows that you are not going to use who he is against him and that all you want to do is get to know him, he will start to tell you how much he cares and you will start to have some soft moments in your relationship. This does not distract him from teasing you, and actually, this will make him tease you more.

☆He loves your physical affection; he wants your kisses and hugs because it gives him power to pull through anything because he knows you are by his side. He also loves to show off how amazing you are to others so your physical affections do just the trick to prove to others how amazing of a relationship he has with you. However, this really is not the main reason for his love of your affection in public which would be the encouragement that he gets from you. He really needs affection from you because it charges him up for new challenges and such. Of course while he tries to show others how cool he is by getting all of your affection and barely returning any, in private, he is the exact opposite and will never leave your arms because he craves to always be able to touch you and hug and kiss you. He desires to show you how much you mean to him at all times in private because he feels he can be himself without anyone but you around. 

☆Dates are anywhere possible including his basketball games and practices and hanging out with each other anywhere that will let you in. He just wants to make memories with you that he can save and that will last a lifetime, and he wants to experience the world with you and learn about what you would do in all sorts of situations. If he had to choose though, he would pick the dates where it is just the two of you enjoying each other’s presence and basking in how quiet the world is. He loves to cuddle with you and just forget that the rest of the world exists and needs him to get up the next day. 

☆Fights are terrible because he will not back down from anything that he believes in, but most fights will not get to that point if you learn to communicate with him beforehand and tell him what is going on. Fights will also not include yelling if you do not start and treat the fight like a simple couple trying to compromise. While it will be incredibly hard at first how blunt he is to not get angry at him, the key to your relationship is trying your best. He does not want to hurt you, but he really wants everything to go his way, so if you try to talk to him about it you may end up better than what you expected. 

☆No one is allowed to tease you besides him, so be careful whenever you are getting rude comments from anyone because he is nor afraid of stepping up for you at the drop of a hat. This will lead to you having to save him from getting into many dangerous fights for you. 

☆He hates to see you giving others attention and will fight you about it and fight others about it. He worked so hard to get your attention, and he does not want to fight with others in order for you to only give him kisses so please talk to him. It will be aggravating but he does understand that you like only him. This will not stop him from not liking it when you give others affection and attention though. 

☆This mean puppy is incredibly soft and rude to you at times but please keep in mind that he is trying his best to give you whatever you want and need.


	15. Deuce Spade

☆You have to be friends with him before anything else because otherwise everything is going to be incredibly awkward. After a while of your friendship, he will notice that he sees you in a different light compared to his other friends both now and in the past. However, this baby will not realize what you mean to him for a long time; he does really want to figure it out but he worries that if he tells you, you will not be his friend anymore and think of him as weird and different. Because of his different perception of you, his shyness will start to come out around you, and he will begin to blush and run away at the smallest of compliments that you give him. Even when he sees you in a new outfit or style, he will easily become flustered. While he may not be the best at flirting, he will try his best to give you any attention or help that you need while you two are friends. Once you notice that he has been crushing on you and that you like him back, you might have to bring it up to him because his confession is going to be incredibly rushed because he does not believe that you like him as more than a friend. 

☆At the beginning of your relationship, it will be very stiff and uncomfortable since most likely neither of you is willing to make the first move. Once either of you does initiate either physical contact or a sense of a real relationship, things will start to die down and you two will become more comfortable with each other. Of course, you two might still have some awkward moments while you are dating, but that is to be expected with your shy and cute puppy boyfriend. 

☆While physical contact and affection in public might be uncomfortable at first, that does not mean that he doesn’t like it. This puppy loves to hold you hand and hug you any time of day no matter who is near even if he blushes and messes up his sentences or thought process. He will never stop you if you are the one initiating any contact. Nevertheless, he will absolutely begin any physical affection when not in public since he feels more comfortable and because he wants your affection. He will stop at nothing to get you to cuddle with him and run your hands through his hair, especially when he is having a bad day. He loves to take naps with you either with his head on your lap or just by hugging you in any way possible, and this baby will accept any affection from you once he is comfortably in your embrace. While he may be embarrassed by kissing you at first, he loves all of your forehead and cheek kisses, so please give him as many as possible, and he will return your affections with little hugs and kisses of his own. 

☆Be wary of any one who dislikes you or anything about your relationship because this baby boy will absolutely fight them for you. You may have to even take the guardian role and apologize to any one he threatens or fights because they will be terrified of him no matter how threatening they seem to be. 

☆Dates will be very soft moments with him whether you two are going out to watch a movie and eat lunch or you two are staying in to just relax for a day. He loves to plan your dates and to make them as romantic as possible just to surprise you and make your day better. Some of his most romantic ideas would be a picnic at sunset on the beach and watching the stars on a hill after dinner. He wants you to feel appreciated and loved by him as much as possible so any and all dates he plans are to make you comfortable and feel loved. 

☆Fights most times will not happen because he refuses to get mad at you over something. He also knows how easily angered he is, and he does not want to scare you or threaten you when he raises his voice and gets mad. He wants your relationship to be enjoyable even when you two disagree on something even if the problem is very drastic. 

☆While this baby wants you to be sociable and give your affections to others, if he sees you giving too much attention to people, especially ones that he does not like, he will be upset. Of course, he will not threaten you or them, but he will pout for a while and try to grab your attention even if you do not notice at first. 

☆This little one loves to protect you and hold you but just make sure you give him attention back.


	16. Jack Howl

☆This one will be crushing on you no matter if you are his friend or someone that he just knows. This does not mean that he does not want to become closer to you; it just means that he is scared that you will realize his feelings if he becomes a close friend to you. He still tries his best to get to know you, but he just hopes that if you do try to get to know him you are not very attune to his feelings for you. There will be a time when you fall for him and then later notice that he has liked you for a while because that will be the time when you confront him about what he thinks of you and how he acts around you. He will be taken aback at the beginning of the conversation and confession but give him a couple of minutes and he will not back down and answer you straight on. 

☆At first, he is embarrassed over being in a relationship and the physical affection, but he will get used to it and love it very soon after. In public, however, he will initiate it less but that is only because he still finds bold acts harder to do when others are watching. Holding hands is a prime example of affection that he will initiate in public because it calms him down whenever he can feel your skin on his. In the comfort of each other, he loves when you cuddle with him and rub his ears even if he defends himself and tells you that this is all because you find enjoyment in it. Please brush his tail or just cuddle it and give it attention; he will absolutely perk up wherever you do. This man also loves your little kisses on his face and gets a sense of accomplishment and encouragement whenever you give him one. He will try his best to give you any affections you need in private because of how embarrassed he is when he gives you attention. 

☆This is another man that will fight for you at the drop of a hat; he refuses to believe that anyone who has ever hurt you or tries to hurt you are good people, so he will fight them. His sense of justice spans for all of those who have done you wrong in the past and all of those who have been rude to you so good luck. He is very much like a guard dog ready to defend you any time of day.

☆Dates are all inside or workout dates because he wants to support you and to see you support him. If the date is an inside date, it will revolve around either getting work done or watching movies and cuddling. While he loves to just take a day off and relax with you, he knows that it can not always be done, so he substitutes that for having a day where he gets things done with you by his side which makes the work ten times easier and quicker. Please suggest movies that you like when relaxing because he may never admit to enjoy watching them with you, but he does, and he loves to see you enjoying yourself in his presence. For work out dates, even if you are not as athletic as him he still wants you to participate with him. You could literally be only down to a tenth of his routine and he would still want you there because of how much you motivate him to be the best version of himself that he could ever be. He along with that wants to encourage the same with you, so he does want you to find your passion and do the best you can. 

☆Big boy here will not fight you ever because he does not want you to be scared of him. He wants you to see him as your protector and someone you can trust, so screaming at you and being threatening is not what he wants to show you. If there would be anything close to a fight in your house it would be a mild argument about something that neither of you could agree on, but since both of you want to mend your relationship you two would compromise. 

☆He does not always need your attention because he is confident in your relationship and how much you love him. This does not mean that he does not need your affection, but simply that him seeing you give others affection does not frighten him. At the beginning of the relationship where he needs more affection, he might get a little fussy to get your attention because he needs your affirmation that you love him, but it will change later on. 

☆This big baby loves you with his whole heart and will do whatever he needs to protect you.


	17. Epel Felmier

☆You two will be close friends before he catches feelings and notices how much you mean to him. He lets very few people into his life just as a friend, so to be considered something more in his eyes is highly unexpected. Of course, in order to become such a close friend to him you have to learn all about him, and he has to do the same to you which speeds up the process of him falling in love. While he may realize that he has feelings for you, he will not act upon them soon because he wants to make sure that you are at least aware that he is an option for you and that maybe you feel the same way. However, his ‘soon’ is very quick; it would only last up for a week before his emotions get the best of him and he confesses. Please be nice to this boy while he confesses and don’t make fun of him because he has tried so hard to understand his feelings and even make you like him so making fun of him just denies all of his hard work. The confession will be a little messy because he sucks at keeping in all of his feelings, so it will seem rushed and not thorough when he probably has planned the confession down to a T in the last twenty four hours. 

☆The relationship at the beginning will be awkward because of how inexperienced he is in relationships and love. He will try his best to apply all of his knowledge about the general basics of relationships and how they are seen in modern society, but he will get most of it wrong and it will not seem as genuine. Take this as a chance to guide him and even yourself how the relationship is going to work. After you tell him that he does not have to fake all of the dates and letters and romantic gestures, you two will become a much more connected couple. He will be more prone to tell you about anything that is going on in his life, and he hopes you are the same way.

☆He will never be one for physical affection in public because of how defensive he is on his general appearance and what others perceive him as, which is a soft looking pretty boy. Do not get offended by this because it will be like this a lot for a while due to his insecurities he has around not being able to provide for you and not being strong enough for you because of his looks. He just wants to help you as much as possible. If you convince him that affection in public is actually not showing people how soft and weak of a person he is and more of how much he loves you, he will start to show small gestures in public. This has to be later on into the relationship where he feels much more comfortable though. Physical affection in private, on the other hand, is his favorite thing to do on days off. He enjoys the feeling of comfort from your hugs and kisses, and he really wants to show you how much you mean to him by displaying to you some of his kisses and hugs. He also loves to cuddle after a long day because he feels at home in your arms. 

☆Dates will be inside after the first couple of weeks where he was trying his best to put on a show. Either inside or they will be with just him somewhere out in nature. He loves to explore everything there is in the world with you and to show you all he knows about the world as well. Expect many dates to revolve around nature and all he knows in life because he loves to show off. Of course, this does not mean that any moment you are with him he doesn’t want to leave and he treasures forever because any time you two are alone he makes sure you know it. 

☆Fights are dangerous with how quickly he gets angry; he does not want to hurt you, but sometimes he just gets worked up over having a bad day and maybe something you did. During the first couple of fights, don’t be offended or start to scream back because of how he acts because screaming back just makes it worse and once he realizes that he screamed at you for the first time he will stop screaming at you even when he is incredibly angry. Whenever one of you two gets upset make sure to talk about it and find ways to calm each other down. 

☆He does not get offended or worried whenever you are showing affection for someone else; he will get protective though if he knows if one of them is not as good as you think they are. He will not take out any of his anger revolving around his protectiveness on you because he knows it is not your fault; this does not mean that the other person is not getting some well deserved threats. 

☆Communication is key with this one no matter what the problem is because of how inexperienced he is with how relationships and love work.

☆This little boy wants to protect you and find a good way to show his love so make sure to give him a chance.


	18. Sebek Zigvolt

☆To advance past a common acquaintanceship with this one is the most difficult part about trying to become important to him and trying to love him and for him to love you. He is a very reserved person who rarely lets anyone in so to let you in he must have his utmost confidence and faith in all that you do and all that you believe in. Of course, even then, the path will have many difficult obstacles, but you will learn that they can easily be overcome just because of his faith in you. He is the last one to realize that he has feelings because he tries to push them to the back of his mind for as long as possible. He does not want to perform inadequately in any of his jobs or any of his work, so his feelings for you will not be one of the most important things at first especially since he has no clue what they are. If he knew that his new view of you changed because he loves you now, he might have paid more attention, but he is too dense to notice. Please try to notice before him, and make sure that any and all hints to him about your feelings are incredibly obvious. The confession is going to be a disaster no matter what happens because of how confused he is going to get and because of what he thinks of love.

☆The start of the relationship will be the worst of it because now that he recognizes that he cares for you as more than a friend he feels like he has gotten weaker and cannot truly protect his young master. He needs to come to terms with his feelings before anything else can progress, and that means that even if he is in a relationship with you he still will be very insecure of you and how much he would do for you. He wants to protect his young master, but his new feelings also tell him that he should be protecting you, and once he finds out that he can do both, your relationship will completely change. 

☆Physical affection will never be something that he is comfortable with in public because of how he tries to hold himself and because he’s scared that the young master or Silver might see how much of a softy he is for you. He will push you away very gently at first because as much as he dislikes your affections in public he cannot stand to see you upset in any way. He will give you the burden of the doubt some times when he notices that you have been having a bad day or when he himself knows that he needs your affections, and he will let you kiss him and give him hugs in public. He still worries about his reputation after he becomes more comfortable with affections. In private, he is a whole different person because he is the one who comes crawling for your affections whenever something mildly inconveniencing happens. He loves to be the little spoon as much as he hates to admit it because he for once feels protected and safe without having to take care or worry of another’s safety even though he adores taking care of his young master and you as much as possible. 

☆As the relationship progresses, he will become a little more insistent on you taking care of yourself and you always being safe because he wants to feel needed and wants you to need him in your life even if it is just making sure a book does not fall on your head or making sure you eat. He will get very obsessed over it, and he will need you to talk to him at least once about how he does not have to worry about you doing everything in your life. 

☆Dates will be inside dates where he gets to know more about you and you get to know more about him. He really wants to learn to enjoy your interest, so he can see what you care for and maybe even help you with it sometimes. He loves to just enjoy your presence while you are enjoying something which will be what most of your dates consist of besides learning how to protect yourself. He needs to take a break so make sure that these dates are relaxing to both of you, and therefore, dates are mostly inside because then he does not have to worry about others and anyone who is a threat to you and he can just bask in his presence. 

☆Fights happen, and are terrible at first because he is incredibly stubborn and will sometimes not even listen to you no matter how much sense you are making. He will ignore you for several days until you force him to talk to you and come to a happy little compromise on the matter. He is terrible at mentally dealing with fights too because he wants to give you as much as possible, but he also wants to stick to what he believes in. 

☆This baby wants your attention as much as possible and needs so much reassurance whenever you are giving your attention to someone else. He will pout for days until you realize why he is upset. While he does not want to burden you, he also wants your attention as much as possible, so remember to be careful about how much time you spend with him and others. 

☆This dense baby will take time to understand the general concepts of a relationship but all he wants is the best for you.


	19. Cater Diamond

☆This one is very easy to start dating because of how open he is to everything and just people in general. Once he even finds you remotely physically or emotionally attractive he is going to start flirting with you and giving you signals. However, if you do not notice his advances or he does not recognize his feelings, the lead up to his confession will take a lot longer. While he is a very direct and straightforward person for those of his affection, his concept of love is very corrupt due to his part on social media and his addiction to the drama in the social media world. He, of course, knows this, but refuses to change it because of how needed it is in social media. If you, yourself, are not as corrupt as he is, he will notice your cues and start taking time to observe what you want in a relationship. After briefly sorting out his feelings and what he feels for you, his signals will be much more significant and much less artificial. He will take his time to get to know you and all that you do, and he hopes you do the same. After a while, in which he has tried to clear his mind and personality from any toxic traits, he will confess to you. Even if you know that you want to confess, he wants to make the occasion as romantic as possible for both of you, so he will try his best to get a step ahead of you. Good luck telling him your feelings because he is worried you won’t like him. He is worried that you think he is fake or that his feelings aren’t true so make sure to tell him what you think. 

☆The beginning of the relationship is a mess because of how little experience he has with full time relationships that deserve commitment and loyalty and love. He knows that he loves you, but he needs to learn where his priorities are which are not to the mass media that adores him, but to you who he adores. He also has to figure out and change toxic traits that with your help he will get over quickly to function in a relationship. This does not mean that his personality will completely change because he is still the same lovable fox that you got to know, but this does mean that he knows that he needs to change as a person. He does not want to start unnecessary drama with you because of how often it is seen in public. His love for social media will not change, but his perception of the normal relationship will because he does not want to hurt you in the process of your love. 

☆Physical affection is a must and a clear “we are dating” in public and on social media. Just because he realized his ideal relationship was toxic does not mean that he is going to stop posting about how amazing you are. He loves to hold your hand and kiss in public because that gives anybody he knows to give them a good shot of your affection. He also loves to have the reassurance of your love by physical affection because even if he does not say it he also gets worried and nervous at the best of times. He also needs your affection because of the pressure put on him by social media that he always has to stay in character; he needs a break and you are that for him. In private, physical affection just becomes more intense because he has the excuse of you not getting embarrassed to stay by your side and cuddle with you. He is honestly very soft with you when he does not always have to keep up the act because he feels much more relaxed. 

☆He loves to be soft with you and be true and honest because you are the only one he can be himself with. He can put down his phone and get to know you and have fun without the stress of succeeding and being someone he can’t always be. He wants you to feel the same whenever possible because of how he feels. This does not mean he hates being on social media, but it gets to the best of us at times, so even he knows that constant societal pressure is not good on anyone. 

☆He loves to post about you two on social media, but he also just loves to take pictures of you. Anything and everything that you do he has a picture of which could span from a simple hobby to you sleeping or eating and other mundane tasks. He wants other people to see how amazing you are and see how important you are to him, and he wants to prove it to you as well. 

☆Dates are anything trending at this moment tied with photo shoots throughout the date. He loves to try different cafes with you and loves to see your reactions. Since he knows how stressful it is to continue to live his life about social media, he will try to make a trend with you if you ever want to go against the norm. He is open for anything and everything because no matter what he is dating you and loves to see you happy most of all. He loves to go out with you because he wants to experience as much as possible in your presence, so if that means there is a new restaurant in the city expect to get a call and be there within the next week. After a while though, the dates and constant pressure for social media tax him, and he just needs to stay in with you and watch funny videos or movies that you enjoy, so take him up on his offer and cuddle for a while. 

☆He also loves to learn new things in order to be trendy with you as well. If there is an instrument that is starting to trend, expect him to pick it up or maybe even a sport. He wants to try as much as possible with you and even impress you with all that he knows sometimes. 

☆Fights are handled much better after the beginning of the relationship where he realizes how often he starts fights and leaves out information to manipulate people. After that, fights will not get too violent because of how little he actually wants to fight you. Unless the topic of the fight is something he is sensitive about, he refuses to fight you. He understands how easily people leave a relationship because of a small fight and he refuses to give in. You two might get into a bad fight once and a while but the fights will be much more manageable. 

☆It honestly depends on the day when he sees you with others for his reaction to your attention not on him. He is aware that you sometimes are envious of all of the people he gives attention to, and he knows that he should not feel such a way or try to grab your attention when he does the same. He does not want to seem like a hypocrite to you, so he will try to keep his feelings in and please do not let him do that. 

☆This foxy boy loves to get to know you for you and loves to take a break with you and experience the world.


	20. Floyd Leech

☆Catching his interest is incredibly hard, he hates people who expect more of him or anyone who is not qualified as “fun” in his eyes. He might just watch you for the longest time if he does not understand you. He wants to make sure that anything he offers you gives him an exciting reaction. He does not want to get bored or get stuck in a situation where he can begin to predict all of your actions. He will watch you for quite a while without even having made any interaction with you just to confirm that you aren’t boring. However, his long time of watching you is probably a couple of days. He just wanted to make sure that he would enjoy what he was getting into. At first, you might not like him; he is very confrontational and also aggressive if you even produce a reaction he does not like. However, given time he will calm down and begin to realize that he should not be threatening you. After the beginning stages of this “friendship,” he will warm up to you and you probably the same. He allows you to do more, but he will get pouty if you don’t wanna spend time with him. Keep in mind you're just friends as of now. This one will never realize that he likes you until his brother brings up his change of behavior and how he treats you with respect and much kinder than others. Floyd refuses to acknowledge that he has even remotely falling in love with someone; love seems so stupid for him for a while. It’s something mushy and soft, and he just doesn’t like it. Take your time with him, and he might slowly go along with the idea. If you know that you like him, try and confess; he won’t see it coming, and he is actually gonna be very excited for the future. Nothing in your relationship was planned from the start and something is finally getting interesting for him.

☆The relationship needs to be taking slow. This is most likely his first relationship where he has to work for it, and he always lets the other person do most of the work, but he wants to participate and work for you just a little. Don’t tell him you can tell though; he would never admit that fact. He also might continue to be aggressive with you, so always point it out and talk to him about it. He doesn’t want to hurt or scare you, and he will understand as long as you still like him. He wants this relationship to be weird and unique, so he might try and get into fights with you to see your reaction. He will also tell you that mid-argument, and you might want to scream at him, but you need to take your time with him because he does not understand how to properly date someone. After a while, he will get better with everything, just make sure to tell him if you feel comfortable or not.

☆This man loves physical affection; he will completely deck you whenever he sees you just to get a hug or a kiss on the cheek. He loves holding you in his arms at any time of the day. He wants to be near you at all times and holding you and kissing you is his best option. Of course he does not want to make you uncomfortable with anything, so if you say no or tell him to stop, he might pout but he will understand. He wants to make you happy and comfortable at all times. If you are having a bad day, he will grab a blanket and swaddle you in it while watching tv or just talking to you. He loves cuddles at the end of the day because they help both of you calm down and receive a great amount of physical affection. If you are standing next to him at any point of the day, expect him to wrap his arm around you in almost a side hug or take your hand and squish it. He likes to feel your presence, and he relishes in the fact that you care and are with him as much as possible. Floyd is honestly a big baby for your affection and will try to grab some anywhere; he could be in the middle of a fight and sees you and bam he’s hugging you. Controlling him is the biggest issue because he might get too excited and knock you down or show affection at the worst times (like when he’s getting scolded). Just be patient. 

☆Dates are sporadic and will most times only be planned while you are running to them. He enjoys just being with you and having fun, so anything that interests both of you is fair game. He loves to be introduced to new things and activities, so try to find different things each time. He will on many occasions drag you on a date with no warning, so be careful on your schedule for the day. He does sometimes enjoy the random inside date, as long as it isn’t the same movie at the same place each time. He wants to enjoy as much of life as he can with you, so he tries to make it as different each time. Would adore you if you ever planned a date for him, especially on his birthday or on any anniversary. He doesn’t just want to lead you around all the time; try your best to participate in choosing what to do for the day. He enjoys doing something you like (at least for a little while) and he won’t complain. 

☆He loves to do random little things throughout your day, and he most of the time expects your praise or a little reward from you. He wants your kisses and love all of the time and sometimes a quick little text gets them faster he has learned. He also, as much as he will never admit it, wants to make you happy. He wants to show you his love, but he has a hard time expressing his emotions without it being physical affection or something that seems like he is lying or threatening you in a way. 

☆Fights are dangerous, but will progressively get better throughout the relationship. He is very focused on his own wants, so it may take a while for you to get through to him. He might try and scream at you, but don’t scream back at him. If you have to, get away from him to let him calm down because he might start getting physically aggressive, and later tell him about how both of you need to learn to settle fights calmer and not scream. Give him a couple of chances and he will get better at not getting ready to fight you; it’s a habit he picked up from his work for Azul. He does not mean to scare you and will get very sad whenever he sees you run from him or even cry. Giving time fights become less frequent and much more of an approachable topic. 

☆This big baby hates when your attention is not on him. He wants to always hold you and kiss you and just worship you, and whenever you can’t abide by that he gets pouty. You will have a giant baby coming up to you whenever he feels attention starved and basically pulls you into his arms. If he does not like the person you are speaking to, he will get aggressive but not much in your presence. Since he knows lots of different secrets, he is much more protective of who you hang out with. While he wants your attention, he also does not want to see someone hurt you. 

☆This big baby wants to do everything with you and just show how he cares even if he really sucks at it.


	21. Silver

☆You have to be friends with this baby to get anywhere. He was most likely protected when growing up, so love and relationships isn’t something that he ventured into often. He will not realize for one what a crush is and for another if he has a crush on you. This relationship will take time to develop because he will not be aware of what he feels for you for the longest time. You two have to develop a deep friendship before anything happens. Even after he has begun noticing that his feelings for you are different, he will probably push them to the side for the longest time and ignore them because he has never felt this way before. Honestly, even if he has had a crush or more than one, his routine is the same: push the thought away and ignore it until it is gone. This all means that once you realize that you like him, take advantage of it. Ask him to hang out more often and try to make hints even if he cannot understand, but at least put into his mind that you both have crushes on each other. This method will calm him down about what is happening to him. However, you two becoming a couple is the hardest part. One of you needs to take the initiative in the relationship and ask the other or else nothing will get done. No matter which one of you asks the other, the results will be that the beginning of the relationship will be very bumpy.

☆As this is most probably his first relationship, he will not know what to do at all. He will go to his fellow members of Diasomnia for any help they can give him. He will also worship basically any words that Lilia and Malleus tell him about how he should act and what he should do, so if any of his methods seem odd, it’s okay. Tell him that he should try to be himself in your relationship and that he does not need to act like someone else. After he stops trying odd methods of courting even when you are in a relationship, he will try to listen to you more. 

☆He is very diligent in everything that he does, so expect that in his mind he has more information on you than a ten page paper can hold. Actually, maybe one day ask him to write a paper about how he feels about you: that will surely get great results. But on another note, he wants to be the best partner you have ever and will ever have so he takes as many notes of what you like and what you do not to be the best. 

☆At the beginning he will not really like public physical affection because he is new to the idea in general, but given time and he will warm up to it and adore it. In private, he at first will not know how to approach you if he wants to give you affection. But if you start it, he will reciprocate it. If you start to cuddle him though, I would not think of getting up for a while. Once he grasps the fact that he finds comfort in your arms, only then will he know to never let you get up. Taking naps is his favorite pastime with you out of everything. He loves to just cuddle with you in private. In public, he might get used to bigger acts, but he will still try his best to give you affection. He finds it reassuring whenever you give him small pieces of affections, but he loves cheek kisses and whenever you hold his hand and squeeze it to give him encouragement. 

☆He will try to woo you with the weirdest of actions and gifts; he has no clue what he is doing for the majority of the relationship. This also shows that he is still taking into consideration his senior’s relationship help. Give him time and maybe a little push of what he could try. He will make declarations of his love in the form of “I will always protect you” and “I would die for you” and if you feel uncomfortable with them, please tell him. 

☆He also might not open to you for the longest time because he has never really had many emotional connections with anyone, especially another human like himself. If you open up first, then encourage him to open up, he may start to. But just remember that this is difficult for him; he has no clue how to tell you about all of his feelings and when he is feeling down or anything of that kind. You need to bring it up to him that it's okay to talk about his feelings and not just how he feels about you because while he might not be able to put the thoughts into words he tries his best to understand them the most. Make sure that he gets comfortable with you before this happens otherwise he might be very confused as to why you are asking him about how he feels. Given time and encouragement, he will start to come to you with any problems he has in life. He wants you to do the same and build off of him, and soon he will realize that you want him to do the same. 

☆Dates will not happen often besides basic hang out or cuddle sessions. After the beginning of the relationship, he really just wants to spend time with you without having to interact with others. This means that there will be days dedicated to just cuddling and staying inside, and he adores those days. With all of the stress he is under that he usually keeps to himself, having days where he can just relax and put aside his responsibilities all to be with you are days he will treasure for the rest of his life. Other than inside dates, he usually will not plan any; if you want to go somewhere with him, it will probably be a small establishment where it is very comfortable for both of you and you can both enjoy yourselves. 

☆Fights will not happen often because you two will either refuse to fight because either one of you will get hurt or refuse to not communicate because of what happened at the start of the relationship. Both of you will know that communication is key to anything, and also that small arguments or disagreements are okay and should be encouraged because neither of you have the same mind and need to tell each other how you are feeling. Even if what you are fighting about is something more sensitive, if both of you just take your time to explain how you feel everything should be fine. This does not mean that every fight will be okay, and there will be some fights where both of you might be hurt for a couple of days, but you two need to learn how to be in a relationship and how to love each other no matter what. 

☆This kid will rarely feel threatened by another person for your affection because he will be made aware that you cannot just give him attention. At first, he may get a little upset, but with some time and talks, he will be made to understand that you will only ever love him the way that you do in this world. He still might get upset if you do not give him affection for several days, but if you listen to him and try to understand him and reassure him, everything will get better with time.

☆Be careful and take your time because this cuddler loves you but is terrible at understanding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes forget I posted this so like here we go it ends


End file.
